Stewie Griffin
Stewart "Stewie" Gilligan Griffin is the flamboyant and eccentric one year old infant of Peter and Lois Griffin. Stewie, equipped with his teddy bear, Rupert and his laser gun, has, on several occasions, almost single handedly taken over the world and he seems to be obsessed with world domination and matricide. In The Real Live Griffins, he was played by Ashley Olsen. Although he has remained physically one year old since "Chitty Chitty Death Bang", mentally he seems much older, even proclaiming in "I Never Met the Dead Man" to be shooting on a fifth grade level. Stewie is well-spoken, with an advanced vocabulary, an upper-class British accent and an ambiguous sexual orientation. He refers to Peter often as 'The Fat man' and his mother by her given name, Lois.Seth MacFarlane has described him as "an evil Rex Harrison". Stewie is constantly plotting ways to kill his mother, Lois, apparently holding a grudge against her because of his nine-month stay in her "ovarian Bastille." He shares his secrets with his confidant and teddy bear Rupert. Stewie often speaks from the standpoint of a much older person, saying such things as "What is it that you children are into nowadays?" On the show, Stewie engages in extreme violent or criminal acts, including robbery, carjacking, loan sharking, forgery, and killing off many minor characters. The characters he kills off are for reasons such as anger, jealousy, and grudges he holds. Stewie's mastery of physics, mechanical engineering, and firearms are at a level of science fiction. He has constructed advanced fighter-jets, a mind control device, a weather control device, robots, a time machine, a shrinking pod, a teleportation device, and more. Stewie employs these to deal with the stresses of infant life such as teething pain, and his hatred of broccoli or to kill his mother. Stewie also shows infant-like tendencies such as pretending his tryke is an actual vehicle. Stewie's ability to move objects of greater weight than himself is not surprising to other characters, nor is his ability to perform martial arts or retrieve firearms from hammerspace. In "Dog Gone", after he made jokes about Brian killing a dog, Brian asks him how he'd feel if he had killed another baby. He merely replied by telling him he's killed seven, acting as if it was no big deal. He also tries to get children to drink poison. In "Love Thy Trophy" his foster siblings who are each of different races asked him if he wanted to lay down and complete their people rainbow and he suggested that they play "Drink the Stuff Under the Sink" instead. In "Emission Impossible" he went to Lois in his Peter Bot and told Chris and Meg to drink the anti freeze in the garage. Stewie, like his mother, has a masochistic personality. This was revealed in "Peter's Two Dads" when Lois spanked Stewie for destroying her pearl necklace. Stewie later confided to Rupert that he found that he enjoyed suffering from such pain, and unsuccessfully went out of his way to provoke Lois several times in the episode into spanking him again. He even had a day dream in which he was tortured by Lois, who was clad in a dominatrix outfit. In "Be Careful What You Fish For", Stewie comes home with his right arm pulled out of its socket, Brian then stuffs Stewie's mouth with paper so he can't yell for Lois. Brian then painfully but successfully puts Stewie's arm back in its socket. After the act, Stewie notes that he won't say if he liked it or not. In "Friends of Peter G", shown in a vision given by Death, Peter enters the kitchen drunk and angry, forcing his family to line up to get cigar burns. After Stewie is burned, he returns in a disguise in hopes to get burned again. In "Total Recall", he claims he plays choking games with Rupert. Early in the series he was portrayed as being completely obsessed with world domination and killing Lois. In "Chitty Chitty Death Bang", It was revealed that after Stewie's birth, the doctor found a map of Europe with plans to bomb its capitals inside Lois. In "Stewie Loves Lois", Stewie's favorite meal is cut green beans, Atkins friendly potato sticks arranged in order of size, from large to small, and a Scooby-Doo yogurt with Shaggy's eyes scratched out. He still wants to kill Lois and take over the world but those traits have taken a back seat, although in select episodes Stewie has exhibited some of his more sociopathic traits, such as aggressively shooting Brian in the leg in "Back to the Pilot". Stewie tried to recapture some of those traits in "The Hand That Rocks the Wheelchair" and ended up creating an evil clone of himself. Despite all of Stewie's evil traits he did genuinely care about Brian. In "Brian & Stewie" he revealed that he considered Brian to be his only friend and the only person in the entire world that he cared about. When ordered to kill Brian by his girlfriend Penelope in "Mr. and Mrs. Stewie", Stewie struggled to do so but eventually chose to spare Brian and protect him from Penelope. He also comforted Brian after Glenn Quagmire ranted about how much he hated him in "Jerome Is the New Black" and informed Brian that he didn't need Quagmire to like him as long as he liked himself. He then added that he liked him and allowed him to sleep in his room. When Brian was killed by a car in "Life of Brian", Stewie's devastation over Brian's death caused him to be cold and nasty towards Vinny, a replacement family dog until Vinny told him that he understood what he was going through due to the death of his own previous owner. After that, Stewie bonded with Vinny, imitating his Italian personality at times such as in "In Harmony's Way" when Vinny suggests Quagmire wear a necklace. Goals and ambitions Stewie originally had two goals in life: to kill his mother, Lois Griffin, and world domination - however, as the series progressed, Stewie's desire for world domination lessened and he became more of an anti-hero, prone to mocking others for his own amusement but no longer hosting the obsession with matricide or conquest as he did in his earlier appearances. When Stewie travels to the 1960s and falls in love in "Valentine's Day in Quahog", he learns that the infant he kissed is really his mother when Carter arrives to pick her up. In the double episode Stewie Kills Lois/''Lois Kills Stewie'', Stewie appears to have finally killed Lois who a year after returns to Quahog, much to Stewie's dismay. At the Griffin home, Stewie takes his family hostage and, after killing Cleveland Brown, ties them up and forces Brian at gunpoint to drive him to CIA HQ. As Stewie gains world domination, a humiliated Lois shows up at Stewie's compound and after a bloody fight Stewie is killed, not by Lois but Peter. This all is revealed to be a holographic episode for Stewie to see what would happen if he gained his goals. Personality The entire Griffin family has gone through quite a few changes as the series has progressed, going from immature jerks to emotionally unbalanced lunatics. Stewie, however, progressed backwards and has become less evil with each season. The most evil plan he successfully pulled off was to trap a group of toddlers in a secret pit because they had displeased him. He called it "The Club of Forgotten Children" and they all presumably starved to death. Stewie would normally unflinchingly commit acts like murder, theft, hijacking, bombing and extortion among many, many others and embraced this depraved personality disorder of his. He never managed to kill a member of his family even though he tried to do so in almost every episode. Since the fourth season, Stewie has become far less evil and more or less like the rest of the family had been in the first few seasons. Even so, Stewie has retained some of his malicious traits but directs them to other members of the world instead of his family who he has visibly grown to care for. Stewie was origionally a very unsocial kid who could not even have normaly conversations with his family. He instead spent his time building a huge array of weapons and gadgets which seemed capable of almost anything. His British accent and loathing for just about everything with a heartbeat were very noticeble in earlier seasons. Stewie also had an absurdly wide vocabulary in earlier seasons and used huge words for situations that did not require them. In the present seasons, Stewie is far more laid back and flamboyant, even enjoying his family's company. One running gag with Stewie that has become popular is his sexual orientation. He has had crushes on several girls (i.e. Janet, Penelope), but has also been very public with his struggling homosexuality. He also seems to not completely understand sex. At first, he did not even like the topic; he recently appears to understand it more, but is still ignorant to some its more specific details. He also once tried to befriend Bart Simpson in the Simpson's Guy crossover. However as both of them have completely different bad boy personalities due to the difference in comedic style between both series (Bart pulls pranks and vandalism, though he has a few redeeming qualities and is not all bad, in contrast to Stewie who is more of a sociopath as he has a violent and disturbing personality), Bart became creeped out by Stewie especially after learning that Stewie kidnapped all of his enemies (including Nelson Muntz and Sideshow Bob) and chose not to befriend him, devastating Stewie. Gags David Adkins(Sinbad) appeared in "When You Wish Upon a Weinstein", defeating Stewie Griffin on the talent show Star Search. Crimes * Stewie Robbed a JOS. A. Bank. * Stewie has killed 7 Babies before. Villainous Deeds * Wanting to murder Lois. * Mind control attempts. * Kidnaps a bully for stealing his bike. * Assaults a stranger for not buying his lemonade. * Using Chris as an android. * Burning the house where Janet and Henry were for cheating. * Carjacking someone. * Implied he killed seven babies without remorse. * In an popular moment, he aggressively beats Brian for not having his money. * Just teach Brian a point, he burns down a building and kills a stranger's dog. * Attemted to murder Santa Claus due to a mall Santa ignoring him, but he spares the real Santa due to being unwell. * He created some in various parts of the globe with Penelope. Inventions # Time Machine Computer Websites # Facebook # Farmville # Hot or Not.com # University of Phoenix Jobs # Lawyer # President of the World Trivia # He received a degree from the University of Phoenix. Episodes # Death Has a Shadow # I Never Met the Dead Man # Chitty Chitty Death Bang # Mind Over Murder # A Hero Sits Next Door # The Son Also Draws # Brian: Portrait of a Dog Category:Family Guy Universe Category:Fourth Wall Breakers Category:Time Travelers Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Department of Research and Development Category:Army of Light Category:Sith Lord Category:Sword Wielders Category:Homo Sapiens Superior Category:Tacticians Category:Army of Darkness Category:Star Wars Universe Category:Independently Wealthy Category:American Dad Universe Category:Cross Time Travelers Category:Masters of Martial Arts Category:Reincarnation Category:Cosmic Force Category:Disney Universe Category:Telekinesis Category:Metahumans Category:Killing Intent Category:Big Bad Category:Earthling Category:League of Assassins Category:Neutral Category:Prodigy Category:Pilot Category:Crossdresser Category:Near-Death Experience Category:Veterans Category:Luck Category:Super Genius Category:Father Category:Driver Category:Actors Category:Cannibal Category:LGBT Category:Spiritual Awareness Category:Orphan Category:Artist Category:Sarcasm Category:Torture Victims Category:Christians Category:Musicians